1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a machine having an ADF function, such as a facsimile or a combination machine with a photocopying function, and more particularly, to a jam removing apparatus having an ADF function and removing jammed paper in a combination machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
An automatic document feeder (ADF) has a function of feeding sheets of paper to a predetermined position one by one.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional machine having the ADF function includes a pick-up roller 10, an ADF roller 20, a feed roller 30, a scan module 40, and a distribution roller 50.
The pick-up roller 10 feeds the sheets of paper 1 contained in a feeding cassette to the ADF roller 20, and the ADF roller 20 separates the paper 1 one by one fed from the pick-up roller 10 and transmits the separated paper 1 to the feed roller 30. The feed roller 30 passes the fed paper 1 to the scan module 40. The scan module 40 reads data from the paper 1 passing through upwardly and stores the data. The paper 1 passing through the scan module 40 is distributed to an outside of the machine by the distribution roller 50.
After that, the data stored in the scan module 40 is either transmitted to another facsimile according to a usage of the machine having the ADF function, or the data is printed on other paper.
However, when the machine having the ADF function is used, sometimes a paper jam can occur, and the paper 1 is stuck between the ADF roller 20 and the feed roller 30.
The jammed paper should be removed when the paper jam occurs. Thus, the conventional machine having the ADF function has a jam removing apparatus to remove the jammed paper. FIG. 2 is a view showing a power transmission in the machine having a conventional jam removing apparatus with the ADF function.
Referring to FIG. 2, a power transmission device with the ADF function includes a motor 70, a driving gear 71, a first gear train 60, an ADF gear 21, a pick-up gear 11, a feeding gear 31, a jam removing apparatus 90, a second gear train 80, and a distribution gear 51.
The driving gear 71 is engaged with the motor 70, the first gear train 60 and the second gear train 80.
The first gear train 60 includes three double gears 61, 62, and 63. The double gears 61 and 63 disposed at both ends of the first gear train 60 are respectively engaged with the ADF gear 21 and the feeding gear 31, and the double gear 62 disposed at a center of the first gear train 60 is engaged with the driving gear 71.
The ADF gear 21 and the pick-up gear 11 are engaged with each other through an idle gear 25.
Moreover, the second gear train 80 includes two double gears 81 and 83 and one idle gear 82. The double gears 81 and 83 disposed at both sides of the second gear train 80 are respectively engaged with the distribution gear 51 and the driving gear 71.
The jam removing apparatus 90 is disposed at a lower side of the feeding gear 31, and includes a jam removing handle 91 which an user can rotate, a first pulley 92 coaxially connected with the jam removing handle 91, a second pulley coaxially connected with the feeding gear 31, and a belt 93 connecting the first pulley 92 and the second pulley.
The machine having the ADF function with the conventional jam removing apparatus 90 transfers a rotation power in a way that will be described hereinbelow.
The motor 70 generates the rotation power to transfer the paper 1 contained in the feeding cassette. Then, the driving gear 71 transfers the rotation power of the motor 70 to the first gear train 60 and the second gear train 80.
After that, the first gear train 60 transfers the rotation power transferred from the driving gear 71 to the ADF gear 21 and the feeding gear 31 to rotate the coaxially connected ADF roller 20 and the feed roller 30. Since the ADF gear 21 is connected with the pick-up gear 11 through the idle gear 25, when the ADF gear 21 rotates, the pick-up gear 11 rotates. Generally, the ADF roller 20 coaxially connected with the ADF gear 21 has a one-way clutch 22, thus even though the ADF gear 21 rotates both directions, the ADF roller 20 rotates only in a paper feeding direction of supplying the paper 1 to the feed roller 30 and does not rotates in an opposite direction opposite to the paper feeding direction.
The feeding gear 31 rotates by the rotation power transferred by the first gear train 60, and the coaxially connected feed roller 30 supplies the paper 1 transferred from the ADF roller 20 to the distribution roller 50.
In addition, the second gear train 80 transfers the rotation power of the driving gear 71 to the distribution gear 51. When the distribution gear 51 rotates, the coaxially connected distribution roller 50 rotates, and the paper 1 transferred from the feed roller 30 is distributed.
Hereinbelow, a process of removing the paper 1 jammed between the ADF roller 20 and the feed roller 30 will be described.
When the paper 1 is jammed, the user rotates the jam removing handle 91. When the jam removing handle 91 rotates, the first pulley 92 coaxially connected with the jam removing handle 91 rotates, and the second pulley also rotates through the belt 93.
When the second pulley rotates, the coaxially connected feeding gear 31 and the feed roller 30 rotate. The jammed paper 1 is transferred to the distribution roller 50 by the rotation of the feed roller 30.
Furthermore, when the feeding gear 31 rotates, the first gear train 60 connected with the feeding gear 31 rotates and transfers a rotation of the jam removing handle 91 to the ADF gear 21. When the ADF gear 21 rotates, the coaxially connected ADF roller 20 also rotates, thus the jammed paper is transferred to the feed roller 30.
Similarly, as the rotation of the jam removing handle 91 rotates the second gear train 80 through the feeding gear 31 and the first gear train 60, the paper 1 passed through the feed roller 30 is distributed through the distribution roller 50 as the distribution roller 50 rotates.
Therefore, the paper 1 jammed between the ADF roller 20 and the feed roller 30 is easily removed when the user rotates the jam removing handle 91.
However, in the conventional jam removing apparatus described so far, when the user rotates the jam removing handle 91 in the opposite direction opposite to the paper feeding direction, the jammed paper is transferred to the ADF roller 20. Yet, the ADF roller 20 rotates in only one direction, thus the paper 1 transferred from the feed roller 30 to the ADF roller 20 cannot be distributed to the pick-up roller 10 and is crumpled therebetween. In other words, when the user rotates the jam removing handle 91 in a wrong manner, the paper 1 is damaged by being crumpled in the ADF roller 20.
Moreover, the rotation of the jam removing handle 91 is transferred by a belt driving apparatus, thus a vast installation space is required, and many elements are also required.